


A Future Dreamt

by PurpleFlower04



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc AU, Gen, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlower04/pseuds/PurpleFlower04
Summary: Marinette gets prophetic dreams of the Chat Blanc timeline, but tries to brush it off until Bunnyx comes over and tells her what her dreams have warned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Future Dreamt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnigmaticEllipsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticEllipsis/gifts).



> Ok, so this is my first Chat Blanc AU, so I hope you all like it! It's a gift for EnigmaticEllipsis, because they've helped me academically and given me advice! They've also been one of the friendliest people I know! They also made the prompt this fic was based on!

Marinette sees a completely white and blue Paris, with Chat Blanc on the roof of one of the buildings, and Paris is drowned.The whole city is absolutely empty, and she could do nothing but watch, which scared her.

Marinette woke up. “Tikki, I had another dream… it’s one of the Chat Blanc ones again,” Marinette expresses concern.

“You could just be stressed. At least it’s the weekend, you don’t have to worry about school right now,” Tikki assures her.

“You’re right, it’s just a nightmare. I need to rela-”

“Marinette, I need you!” Bunnyx interrupts Marinette after getting out of her burrow. 

“What is it?” a yawning Marinette asks.

“I need to show you something really important from the future,” Bunnyx responds.

“Ok, I’m confused. I just had a dream about a white cat with all of Paris being white and blue, with no one left, then not long after, you’re here. Am I still dreaming?” Marinette says wearily.

“No, you aren’t. Anyway, let’s go. Burrow!” Bunnyx says, with a blue burrow opening up leading to lots of possible timelines. 

Bunnyx takes Marinette to the same timeline as the one she dreamed of. “That was in my dream! The white and blue Paris, Chat Blanc over there, the whole city is drowned in water. Why is this real?” Marinette inquires.

“I don’t know why you’re having dreams about timelines you never actually went to, but you can find that out later. However, because of these dreams, you’re up to speed on what happened, right?” Bunnyx wondered out loud.

“Yes. For some reason, it started with me putting my name on a card. If these dreams keep happening, give me a few nights, I might just dream up a solution,” Marinette suggests.

“No. You need to think of one now. Only you can take away the akumatized object and stop this from happening in the first place,” Bunnyx commanded. 

“You are a time traveler, you must be able to time travel to my future self and find out what the solution in my dream was,” Marinette insists.

“Well, there is one way,” Bunnyx says, “I’ll take you back to your timeline, then wait a night or two, since I presume you’re pretty close. I’ll come back when you’ve found the solution and work from there.” 

“Good idea,” Marinette agrees.

* * *

Marinette finds the perfect solution to the Chat Blanc timeline in her dream, and it made complete sense. She remembers as much as she can when she wakes up. “Tikki, next time we go to Chat Blanc, the next lucky charm should be an eraser. It may sound strange, but you’ll see later,” Marinette instructs.

“No, it isn’t, I trust you,” Tikki agrees.

Bunnyx appears again, reminding Marinette of their deal. “Ok, I got a plan. First, take me to Chat Blanc, and I’ll break the akumatized abject, then take me to the time I signed my name on his card, so I can use my lucky cha- wait, I mean I’ll erase my name on the card,” Marinette explains.

“Don’t worry, I know you’re Ladybug, no need to hide it,” Bunnyx says.

“Oh, then in that case, Tikki, spots on!” Marinette says, her iconic red outfit appearing on her.

“Burrow!” Bunnyx commands as the burrow opens immediately. They go in and Ladybug finds the Chat Blanc timeline again. 

“Hi Chat, just let me take your bell. It’ll be repaired as soon as I take the akuma out,” Ladybug says.

“No, I just want your miraculous, so we can revive someone I love,” Chat says, bringing up a mega cataclysm in his hands.

“I’m sorry this person died, but you shouldn’t be using two of the most powerful miraculous just to bring her to life. Something else you love will have to be destroyed in turn,” Ladybug explains.

“I will sacrifice everything I have for them to be back,” Chat Blanc says.

“Fine, take my miraculous, and do as you wish,” Ladybug says, with Chat holding back his mega cataclysm.

When Chat is slowly about to take Ladybug’s earrings, she snatches his bell and breaks it. She then devilizes the akuma before Chat could do any further damage.

“Lucky charm! Bunnyx, take me to the time I signed my name on the card, quickly!” Ladybug requests.

“It’s in this part of the burrow. Go in and I’ll let you know whether you fixed the timeline,” Bunnyx instructs.

Ladybug goes in and erases Marinette’s name. “It’s for the best,” Ladybug explains to her civilian self.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouts as everything is fixed, both this present and the Chat Blanc future. 

* * *

Ladybug then goes back to her own timeline. “Thank you for saving Paris, Bunnyx!” 

“Thank your future self, Minibug. I only did what was told,” Bunnyx says.

“By the way, since you’re still here, do you know why I got dreams of this happening?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know, but I suggest reading the grimoire. It may have the answers. Good luck and goodbye!” Bunnyx says.

“Bye,” Marinette says.

“The grimoire says that the Ladybug miraculous holder gets prophetic dreams about important events to warn them about what’s going to happen to prepare them. It also says that they have to have used it at least three times to get this to happen. Does this mean Chat is two times away from having this ability, since he was Misterbug once?” Marinette asks Tikki.

“Yes. That might also mean you each know of each other’s identities,” Tikki explains.

“In that case, I don’t mind,” Marinette answers, “I think we’ll be ready for that by the time it happens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to hang out with fellow Miraculous readers and writers? Do you want your MLB writing to improve, or just want to hang out in a fun community? Join the [ Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord Server! They have monthly events, challenges, beta services, other interesting fanworks in MLB, and more!
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
